tttt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Planned
This article contains content planned for Club Penguin Island, but was never implemented as result of the shutdown. Features *Puffles were planned to return, and concepts and basic modelshttps://twitter.com/joedermo/status/1050860023834767361 were made for testing. One concept features various designs for a puffle building, and another features a growth cycle and potential breeds and "evolutions" for puffles.Wrap Up: Puffles The latter concept was conceived to bring new features to puffles. *Chapter 2 of Rockhopper's adventures was in early planning stages. It would have involved Rockhopper using the Bottle of Fair Winds to sail, only to end up at an island inhabited by royal crabs, including their ruler Queen Clawdia, who would have been furious at Rockhopper and the player's arrival.Wrap Up: Rockhopper Chapter 2 Characters *Herbert's backstory would have been revealed at some point. This would have revealed that Herbert was forced out of the North Pole by other polars for being an evil mastermind, leading him to a similar environment to make his new home, the South Pole. He specifically chose Club Penguin Island to be his new home after taking interest in the legends of treasures the island has, to use to make himself more powerful.Wrap Up: Herbert *An entirely new character named Queen Clawdia would have appeared, featured in chapter 2 of Rockhopper's adventures, mentioned above. She would have been the spoiled leader of a royal crab family, throwing tantrums and having her followers do anything she wanted for her, including build a statue of her. Her character was inspired by a scrapped crab villain from Club Penguin, Clawdius *Dot's backstory was planned to be expanded as part of a storyline, inspired by speculation by players assuming that obscured text from one image featured on ClubHerbert.com was meant to be "Dot". Although the obscured text was never meant to mean anything, the speculation inspired Club Penguin writers to come up with ideas that Dot could have worked alongside Herbert at one point. While making Club Penguin Island, these ideas were brought up again, and the team considered that Dot could have been tricked into by Herbert into working with him when she was younger. The reason Herbert's Iceberg Base can fly was meant to be revealed, being that Dot stole technology from "Area 27Z", referenced in optional text during the Make Up adventure. Dot learning she was tricked would have been the reason for her teaming up with Aunt Arctic, to make up for her misdeeds.Wrap Up: Dot **Additionally, one loading screen message mentions that "Dot was trained by a stealth master". This was meant to refer to Sensei, a Club Penguin character who never ended up having a Club Penguin Island counterpart. Plot *The history of the Island Codex would have been revealed at some point. This would have revealed that the codex is an ancient text, handed down from each Island Director to the next (the current one being Aunt Arctic), and each director writes down information, eventually causing the codex to contain a wealth of information. This includes recipes, ancient riddles, and locations of powerful artifacts.Wrap Up: The Island Codex Promotional material *In early October 2018, artwork featuring a comic of Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal was planned to be posted.https://twitter.com/joedermo/status/1053381510911279104 Gallery Features Puffles3D.jpg|Models of a blue puffle PufflesLocations.jpg|Concepts of multiple puffle buildings PufflesEvolve.jpg|Concepts growth cycle, breeds, and evolutions for puffles Characters ClawdiaConcepts.jpg|Concept of Queen Clawdia DotSpy.jpg|Concept of Dot Promotional material SG&GG issue 1 cover.jpg|Artwork of a Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal comic cover References